New Year's Karaoke Party!
by MegamiTenshiHime
Summary: Suteneko is holding a karaoke party! And the Shugo Chara cast is invited! Along with a few other authors. Couples as follows: Amuto, Kutau, Yairi, Rikaru, Yuukari, RimaHiko also some LogaNeko. Will try to complete before New Year. Enjoy!
1. Let's Get It Started!

**Suteneko: Since New Year is coming, I thought I'll make a New Year special!**

**Cho: But we still have like few days till 1****st**** January don't we?**

**Chouko: True but Mila got bored so yeah…**

**Suteneko: My boredom gives me ideas!**

**Cho: By the way, Mila-chan, it's a party right?**

**Suteneko: So?**

**Chouko: *coy smile* Cho do the disclaimer while I handle Suteneko!**

**Cho: AmuKuroNekoHime does not own Shugo Chara or any of its other characters.**

**Suteneko: STOP! HEY! CRAP!**

Suteneko had booked a room at a karaoke bar to hold a party she organized for the New Year's and everyone was invited. Ikuto, Amu, Utau, Kukai, Kairi, Yaya, Rikka, Hikaru, Yukari, Yuu and three of her friends, Logan (AKA Tofuu Logan), Mina (AKA Minako The Dragon Maiden of DW).

She tried getting Tadase and another friend to come but she said she couldn't because her parents were dragging her to a New Year's party of their own and Tadase had a family thing. Her two friends not being able to come made her sad for a while but she got over it when everyone else agreed to come.

It was the day of the party and everyone but Mina and Suteneko was already gathered at the bar but they couldn't go into their room yet until Suteneko retrieve its keycard at the front desk. But apparently, she hasn't shown up yet.

Logan checked his watch again and looked up to everyone else,

"Where is Suteneko-chan & Mina?"

Ikuto shrugged,

"Suteneko's the one throwing the party & she's not even here yet."

"I'm sure Suteneko has a good explanation though." Amu added.

"It isn't like Mina-chan to be late either." Nagi chimed in.

"Sorry I'm late."

Everyone turned and their eyes widened in surprise. Suteneko was…

IN A DRESS?

Suteneko was dressed in a white one piece dress. The dress was light brown polka dotted and the skirt of it had four different layers. The first one was an ordinary brown same colour as the dots. The second one had brown lines. The third one had the same design as the top and the last one was transparent. There was bow that kept all the layers together at the right side of it. Adorned on her feet were light brown boots with dark brown coloured strings strapping them to her feet. There was a silver heart necklace around her neck. Instead of her usual golden ear studs they were replaced by silver ones. Her hair was tied into two ponytails, one was left on her back and the other on her shoulder.

(Link on profile)

"Suteneko…you're in a dress?" Amu asked out of disbelief.

"Are you wearing contacts?" Yaya asked

Suteneko shook her head,

"No, I wish I did though, my vision seriously sucks without my glasses."

Rima asked, "Are you wearing make-up?"

"Yeah I am. It's light though, I don't want to put so much."

Rima walked over to her and looked up at Suteneko,

"From afar, it didn't like you were wearing any make-up."

"Well that's because I only wear natural make-up so it's hard to tell."

Logan was puzzled,

_I thought she said she hated and doesn't do any girly stuff so why did she just say that she's wears only the natural kind?_

"I can't tell tell from nearby either. So what kind of make-up are you wearing?"

"Light pink lipstick, light pink blush, black kohl eyeliner, golden eye shadow and highlighter."

"You call that light?" Amu asked

"Who cares? Suteneko-sempai looks so pretty!" Rikka exclaimed.

Utau raised an eyebrow, "But what possessed you to wear this?"

"Chouko made me do it. She threatened to make me do embarrassing stuff by chara changing with me."

Chouko rolled her eyes, "Puh-lease. Even though your original party outfit was good, I still think since it's a party so you should wear a dress."

"But you look really pretty Mila-chan!" Cho added.

Suteneko however wasn't listening to her charas; she was too busy fidgeting nervously under Logan's stare. Ikuto noticing this poked Logan in the ribs to snap him back in reality.

"What?"

"You're turning Suteneko into a tomato, stupid."

Logan turned his head to see Suteneko. But as soon as they made eye contact, Suteneko looked away, embarrassed. Logan himself blushed as well.

_She really does look pretty…._

"So Logan, what do you think of Suteneko's new look?" Ikuto asked him, smirking.

Suteneko turned her head to glare at Ikuto but when she realized that she was under Logan's gaze at again, she looked away AGAIN.

_Damn!_

_I'm not like myself at all!_

_Now I look like a complete idiot in front of Logan!_

_Logan of all people!_

"I think…uh…"

Suteneko turned to look at him curiously.

Even though, she hated wearing the damn dress, she was still interested to know what Logan though of it.

"Sorry I'm late!"

Everyone turned to see Mina, racing in.

She was dresses in a red checkered short-sleeved shirt with loose dark red tie, navy blue jeans with three dark red belts which act like a cross, white small heel sandals and a white cap. She tied a small ponytail of her hair and left it on the back and she left the rest of her hair on her shoulder. She even wore some light make-up for the occasion.

Mina gasped when she saw Suteneko.

"OMG! Suteneko? Is that you? KAWAI!"

Mina started to glomp Suteneko in a bone-crushing hug.

"Hey! Let go of me damn it!"

Reluctantly, Mina let go and Suteneko glared in return.

Chouko flew over to greet Mina's chara, Miuko (Misspelled the last time, this is correct spelling)

"Hey Miuko! What's sup?"

"Nothing much." Miuko answered smiling a little.

Cho tried to calm down Suteneko,

"Mila-chan calm down ok? We're going to have a party after all."

Suteneko sighed "Fine let's get going."

**On the way to the room….**

Unknown to everyone, Amu, Yaya, Utau & Rima were taking pictures of Suteneko with their hand phones.

_Can anybody say blackmail?_

Suddenly Suteneko turned her head and saw what the girls were doing. Almost immediately, her eyes were filled with rage.

_THEY ARE SO DEAD!_

**At the door to the room…**

"Ok Suteneko-chan, where is the-?"

He turned his head to see that no other girls than Yukari & Mina were there.

"What the? Where are the other girls?"

At that moment, Suteneko walked over to him with the other girls behind, whimpering.

Nagi sweatdropped, "What happened?"

"SHE DESTROYED OUR PHONES!" The girls wailed, crying loudly.

Logan sweatdropped, "Suteneko-chan? Why did you-?"

"They were taking pictures of me." Suteneko replied plainly.

Mina tried to get everyone to calm down.

"Ma, ma. Everyone, let's just go inside ok?"

Suteneko rolled her eyes, opened the door to the room with the keycard and stepped inside.

Kukai sweatdropped, "She's mad."

Hikaru nodded, "Logan, you should go talk to her."

"Huh? Why me?"

Yuu raised an eyebrow, "Is that a trick question?"

Kukai nodded, "She's alot more calmer around you."

Before Logan could ask what he meant, Suteneko shouted out to them to get inside.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING? GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE DAMN IT!"

Afraid for their lives, everyone rushed inside but was stopped short when they saw the room. It was spacious, the furniture was colorful and lively and there was a mega huge TV screen as well. As they got closer, they could see that the karaoke equipment was on the left side of the couch on a coffee table and on the right side was a telephone on another coffee table. There was also a rather large table in front of the couch that had chips, soda, cups, plates basically the kind of stuff you eat at a normal party. There was a small stage for them to sing in behind the monitor.

Suteneko was slumping on the couch,

"Are you guys ever going to sit down already?" she asked a tad irritated. Sweatdropping, everyone made their way to the couch and sat down.

Yukari attempted to tone down the tense atmosphere,

"Suteneko, this must have been a lot of work, preparing all this."

"Betsuni, I was happy to do it." She replied emotionlessly

_She doesn't sound happy…_

"Geez, you looked so cute in that outfit blushing like that earlier but now you're making yourself uncute."

Immediately Suteneko blushed with embarrassment,

"Shut you stupid cat" she muttered.

Logan twitched his brow annoyed before stepping hard on Ikuto's foot. Ikuto bit his lip to stop himself from crying out in pain.

"Anyway, here." Suteneko said, completely unaware of Logan's jealous action, passing a stack of cards to Ikuto.

"What is this?"

"Shuffle the cards, when you're done, draw out two cards and turn them over on the table."

Ikuto, curious did as he was told.

When the cards were turned over, they saw two names.

**Amu**

**Ikuto**

Amu shot a questioning look at Suteneko, "And this is?"

Suteneko just grinned in response, "Those are the names of the first people to sing."

"EH?"

Suteneko leaned to the left and pressed the button the karaoke machine, the monitor lit up and on it, it said,

**This is Real, This is Me by Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas**

"What the heck? Disney?" Amu asked appalled.

"On the contrary, I think it suits you guys well." Suteneko told them before tossing the microphones to them.

"Now get your butts up there and sing." She told them, smiling a small smile.

Ikuto and Amu cast a small smile of their own.

_Well at least she's calmed down._

Amu and Ikuto stood up from their seats and walked over to the stage. Suteneko watched them go with a wider smile on her face. Logan noticed this and leaned forward to her and whispered,

"I'm glad you're having fun."

Suteneko just turned to him, smiling.

"Well this is a party isn't it?"

Logan smiled back and together they both turned to watch Amu & Ikuto sing.

**Amu**

Always been the kind of girl that hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world of what I've got to say  
But I have this dream right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show  
It's time  
To let you know, to let you know

Logan folded his arms in thought, "You know, this really does fit Amu."

Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

Nagihiko smiled,

"Amu-chan really is trying to be the girl she wants to be isn't she?"

Do you know what it's like to feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life where you're the shining star  
Even though it's seems  
Like it's to far away  
I have to believe by myself, it's the only way

Utau smiled,

_She has a great voice._

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light  
Shine on me!  
Now, I found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me…

**Ikuto**

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I've got it find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you

Utau widened her eyes in shock,

_Ikuto can sing? I never even knew!_

**Ikuto and Amu**

I've got it find you…

Ikuto and Amu were smiling widely at each other as they sang.

This is real, this is me

I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now

Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now, I found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

**Ikuto**

You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing

**Amu & Ikuto**

Now, I found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me…

When they were done, everybody applauded. Ikuto leaned forward and kissed Amu. Amu smiled beneath the kiss and deepened it by wrapping her arms around his neck. Everyone cheered and clapped.

Suteneko sighed, "I'm just way too good at this."

When Ikuto and Amu got back in their seat, Suteneko asked Nagi to shuffle the cars.

"Sure Suteneko-chan."

When he turned over the cards, Rima scowled.

**Rima**

**Nagi**

Ikuto and Amu passed the two the mikes causing Rima to scowl even more.

"Why must I be paired with him of all people?"

Suddenly a set of headphones appeared around Nagi's neck.

"Don't be like that Rima-chan!"

He took Rima by the hand, dragged her out of her seat and onto the stage together with him.

They turned to the monitor to see the song they were given.

And the song is…

**Suteneko: Cliffy!**

**Chouko: Did you have to stop there?**

**Cho: It has already reached over 2000 words already Chouko-chan.**

**Chouko: So? She can do more.**

**Suteneko: Whatever, please review everyone!**


	2. The Couples Are Singing!

**Suteneko: Here's another chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chouko: Is it me or is she hyper today?**

**Cho: She's hyper.**

**Suteneko: ICE CREAM!**

**Chouko: *sweatdrop* Oh great…**

**Cho: *sweatdrop* Mila-chan does not own Shugo Chara or any of its other characters.**

**Hate That I Love You By Rihanna ft Ne-Yo**

"You've got to be kidding." Rima muttered.

Nagi smiled, "Gambate Rima-chan."

Rima rolled her eyes and Nagi started to sing;

**Rima **

That's how much I love you  
That's how much I need you  
And I can't stand ya  
Most everything you do make me wanna smile  
Can I not like it for a while?

"Who knew Rima could sing?" Utau commented

**Nagi **

No, but you won't let me  
You upset me, girl, and then you kiss my lips  
All of a sudden I forget that I was upset  
Can't remember what you did

"Who knew Nagi could sing?" Kukai said

**Rima**

But I hate it  
You know exactly what to do  
So that I can't stay mad at you  
For too long, that's wrong

**Nagi**

But, I hate it  
You know exactly how to touch  
So that I don't wanna fuss and fight no more  
Said, I despise that I adore you

"This song is one of my favorites" Suteneko sighed out content.

**Rima**

And I hate how much I love you, boy  
I can't stand how much I need you  
And I hate how much I love you, boy  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so

**Nagi**

And you completely know the power that you have  
The only one that makes me laugh

**Rima**

Sad and it's not fair how you take advantage of the fact  
That I love you beyond the reason why  
And it just ain't right

**Nagi **

And I hate how much I love you, girl  
I can?t stand how much I need you  
And I hate how much I love you, girl  
But I just can?t let you go  
But I hate that I love you so

**Rima & Nagi**

One of these days, maybe your magic won?t affect me  
And your kiss won?t make me weak  
But no one in this world knows me the way you know me  
So you?ll probably always have a spell on me, yay

**Rima**

That's how much I love you  
That's how much I need you  
That's how much I love you  
That's how much I need you

**Rima & Nagi**

And I hate that I love you so

**Rima**  
And I hate how much I love you, boy  
I can't stand how much I need you  
And I hate how much I love you, girl  
But I just can't let you go  
But I hate that I love you so

**Rima & Nagi**

And I hate that I love you so, so

When they were done, everybody applauded. Nagi leaned forward and kissed Rima on the forehead. Rima blushed furiously in return. Everyone cheered and clapped.

When they got back in their seats, Suteneko asked Kairi to shuffle the cars.

"Alright."

When he turned over the cards, Kairi's pale face became as red as a lobster.

**Kairi**

**Yaya**

Yaya cheered.

"YAY! Come on Kairi-kun!"

Yaya jumped out of her seat, took Kairi by the hand and dragged him out onto the stage.

Nagi took Rima's mike and thrEw hers and his own to Yaya & Kairi.

The two caught it easily and turned around to see the song they have to sing.

**Lucky by Cobie Caillat and Jason Mraz**

Kairi sighed.

_This is troublesome…_

"KAIRI! DON'T SIGH I LIKE THIS SONG!"

Kairi took a long deep breath before singing.

**Kairi**  
Do you hear me,  
I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying

Yaya blushed,

_Wow Kairi-kun can sing._

And with that thought in mind, she began to sing as well.

**Yaya**

Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard

The Ace has a good voice Kairi thought

**Kairi & Yaya**

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooohh, ooooh, oooh, oooh,  
Oooh ooh ooh ooh

They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

**Kairi**

And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair

**Yaya**

Though the breezes through trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now

**Yaya & Kairi**

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

Ooohh, ooooh, oooh, oooh,  
Oooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Ooooh, ooooh, oooh, oooh,  
Oooh, ooh, ooh, ooh.

When they were done, everybody applauded. Yaya and Kairi were blushing furiously as they made their way back to their seats. Yukari couldn't contain it anymore and glomped Kairi.

"KAIRI! YOU WERE SO CUTE!"

"NEE-SAN!"

Everyone laughed at the blushing samurai's embarrassment.

Suteneko took the cards and passed them on to Nikaidou.

When the cards were turned over, his eyes almost bulged out its sockets.

**Yukari**

**Yuu**

Nikaidou tried his best to make an excuse.

"Uhh..we are only chaperones. We don't really…"

Chouko scowled.

"This is a karaoke party meaning everyone must sing."

"But.."

"CHARA CHANGE!"

Everyone's eyes widened. They had never seen Suteneko in her chara change with Chouko before but they knew that she can get really really bitchy.A golden headband with a blood red rose on the left side appeared on Suteneko's head.

An emotionless frown appeared on her face as she crossed one leg over the other, put her right elbow on the couch and laid her head on her hand.

"I went through a lot of trouble to do this and you would actually be so cruel to decline?"

The Yuukari couple sweatdropped in unison.

"Well Suteneko, we…"

Suddenly Suteneko was out of her chair and pulling Nikaidou close to her by the collar.

"You will sing. Whether you like it or not." She told him.

She turned her head to Yukairi and threatened her as well.

"If you don't sing either, I'll kick your ass so hard that you'll never be able to sit again."

Yukari & Nikaidou nodded their heads vigorously.

Suteneko pushed Nikaidou back to his seat and Yukari hastily snatched the mikes out of Yaya & Kairi's hands. Together they got out of their seats and made their way to the stage as quickly as they could. Suteneko smirked at their retreating figures.

"Now, that's what I'm talking about."

Suddenly her golden headband disappears and Suteneko blinks her eyes rapidly snapping out of the trance.

"What just happened?" Suteneko asked dazed.

Logan, frustrated combed his fingers through his hair before answering her question,

"You threatened Nikaidou & Yukari to sing."

"Chouko! I'll kill you!"

But before Suteneko could even chase Chouko, she felt herself being pulled back onto her seat on the couch. She turned her head to see Logan smiling at her.

"Suteneko-chan, just calm down and have fun okay?"

Suteneko blushed and muttered an okay only after looking away from the brunette.

"Oi lovebirds, Yukairi & Yuu are about to sing." Ikuto called out to them.

The two writers turn their head to glare at the blue-haired teen for a moment before turning their attention to the monitor to see the song the adults had to sing.

And the song was…

**Suteneko: Cliffy! *jumps up and down* **

**Was it good huh was it good?**

**Chouko: Two songs in one chapter.**

**Cho: Mila-chan is still hyper. *sweatdrop***

**Suteneko: Hooray! Hyper! Hyper!**


	3. More Couples and LogaNeko too?

**Ikuto: Suteneko?**

**Suteneko: Yes?**

**Ikuto: Could you please make me an Amuto?**

**Suteneko: *sigh* Tell you what, I'll consider.**

**Ikuto: I want a definite answer.**

**Suteneko: Fine then. No.**

**Ikuto: Cruel…**

**Suteneko: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its other characters.**

**PS: Sorry for the late update! I was dragged to Malaysia with my mum!**

**Still There For Me by Corbin Bleu & Vanessa Hudgens **

Yukari and Nikaidou smiled.

They had sung this song before at a club.

They had a lot of fun and now it's time for them to relive those moments again.

**Nikaidou**

Lately I've been thinking  
About the things that we've been through  
And I don't know if I'd be here,  
If not for you

I had to take a little time  
To try to work things out  
And you should know that  
I have never meant  
To let you down

_Who would have thought that man could carry a tune?_

**Nikaidou & Yukari**

Cause I, I  
Wannna tell you that I'm sorry  
And I, I  
Even when I'm not giving enough  
And I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
There for me  
There for me

Even when I can't be there for you  
You're always there for me

**Yukari**

Sometimes I know I can be  
So hard to understand (It's ok)  
Even when I'm lost  
You show me who I really am  
Life with me hasn't always been an easy ride  
But because of you I've learned

To lose my selfish pride

_Obviously…the manager can't be tone deaf after all; she does have to look for people who can carry a tune…_

**Nikaidou & Yukari**

Cause I, I  
Wannna tell you that I'm sorry  
And I, I  
Even when I'm not giving enough  
And I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
There for me  
There for me

Even when I can't be there for you  
Oh you're always there for me yeah

Oh no it's love  
Ooooouuhhh (Oooohhh)  
It must be love  
Ooohhh  
It's gotta be real love (It's gotta be real love)

Even when I'm not giving enough  
And I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
There for me  
There for me

Even when I can't be there for you (When I can't be there)  
Even when I can't be there for you  
You're always there for me

Suteneko was surprised.

_They looked so happy_

_So why didn't they want to sing?_

_Well…who cares? This IS one of my favourite songs._

When the Yuukari couple sat down again, Utau complimented them.

"You two were great. I would never have expected the two of you to sing so well."

"Thank you Utau." Yukari thanked.

"Alright! Looks like Utau and I are next!"

Utau turned her head to look at the cards on the table.

**Kukai**

**Utau**

Utau shrugged, "Fine, let's go Kukai."

Only one question filled everyone's heads.

_How does Kukai fair in singing?_

The monitor lit up with the song and it read;

"**Don't Go Breaking My Heart by Elton John & Kiki Dee"**

Kukai smirked at his audience before opening his mouth to sing.

**Kukai**

Don't go breaking my heart

**Utau**

I couldn't if I tried

**Kukai**

Ah, Honey, if I get restless

**Utau**

Baby, you're not that kind

**Kukai**

Don't go breaking my heart

**Utau**

You take the weight off of me

**Kukai**

Ah, Honey, when you knock on my door

**Utau**

Ooh, I gave you my key

**Utau & Kukai**

Ooh-hoo, and nobody knows it

**Kukai**

When I was down

**Utau**

I was your clown

**Utau & Kukai**

Ooh-hoo, and nobody knows it

**Kukai**

Right from the start

**Utau**  
I gave you my heart

Ooh-hoo.. I gave you my heart

**Kukai**

So don't go breaking my heart

**Utau**  
I won't go breaking your heart

**Utau & Kukai**

Don't go breaking my heart!

**Kukai**

And nobody told us

**Utau**

Cause nobody showed us

**Kukai**

And now it's up to us, Babe

**Utau**

Ooh I think we can make it

**Kukai**

So don't misunderstand me

**Utau**

You put the light in my life

**Kukai**

Oh, you put the sparks to the flame

**Utau**

I've got your heart in my sights

**Kukai**

So don't go breaking my heart

**Utau**  
I won't go breaking your heart

**Utau & Kukai**

Don't go breaking my heart!

When the Kutau couple got back into their seats, Suteneko burst into a laughing fit.

Utau raised an eyebrow at her, "What's so funny?"

Suteneko shook her head,

"Oh it's noting, it's just that this song was so old."

Kukai was still puzzled, "So?"

"Forget it. Anyway you guys really pulled it off. I enjoyed it. Expected of an idol and her boyfriend" she told him while passing the cards to Hikaru.

Kukai & Utau beamed at the compliment until they heard Hikaru telling Rikka that it was their turn.

I hope that kid smiles, Suteneko thought.

The monitor lit up and it read;

**If I Didn't Have You by Mitchel Musso & Emily Osment**

Without hesitating, Hikaru started to sing;

**Hikaru**

If I were a rich man  
With a million or two  
I'd live in a penthouse  
In a room with a view  
And if I were handsome(no way)  
Well It could happen  
Those dreams do come true  
I wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have you  
Wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have  
Wouldn't have nothin' if I didn't have  
Wouldn't have nothin'

**Rikka**  
For years I've envied  
Your grace and your charm  
Everyone loves you you know(yes I know, I know, I know)  
I must admit it  
Big guy you always come through  
I wouldn't have nothin' if i didn't have you

**Rikka & Hikaru**

You and me together  
That's how it always should be  
One without the other  
Don't men nothin' to me, nothin' to me

**Hikaru**  
Yeah I wouldn't be nothin'(aw now)  
If I didn't have you to serve  
I'm just a punky little eyeball  
And a funky optic nerve

**Rikka**  
Hey I never told you this  
Sometimes I get a little blue(looks good on you)  
But I wouldn't have nothin if I didn't have you,

**Hikaru**  
Let's dance (haha)

**Rikka**  
Look Ma! I'm dancin!  
Would you let me lead?  
Look at that its two big guys who're light on their feet  
Don't you dare dip me don't you dare dip me don't you dare dip me  
Ow I should have stretched

**Hikaru**  
Yes I wouldn't be nothin  
If I didn't have you (I know what you mean Sulley because)  
I wouldn't know where to go (me too because I)  
Or know, what to do (why do you keep singin my part)  
Rikka & Hikaru  
I Don't have to say it (Aw say it anyway)  
Cause we both know it's true  
I wouldn't have nothin if I didn't have  
I wouldn't have nothin if I didn't have  
I wouldn't have nothin if I didn't have  
Wouldn't have nothin if I didn't have  
Youuuuu

**Rikka**  
One more time! Big one!

**Hikaru**  
Don't have to say it

**Rikka**  
Where'd everybody come from?

**Hikaru**  
Oh we both know its true

**Rikka**  
Let's take it home big guy

**Rikka & Hikaru**  
I wouldn't have nothin if I didn't have  
I wouldn't have nothin if I didn't have  
I wouldn't have nothin if I didn't have  
You, you, you!  
A-E-I-O that means you  
Ya!

Hikaru was smiling…throughout the entire song…

_HE WAS SO DAMN CUTE!_

In a blink of an eye, Hikaru was glomped by both Mina & Suteneko.

"HIKARU! YOU WERE SOOOOO CUTE!" the girls squealed.

Logan sweatdropped,

_Suteneko-chan's fan girl mode is turned on._

When he had finished turning over the cards, he smiled.

**Logan**

**Suteneko**

Logan got up and helped Suteneko onto her feet,

"Our turn, Suteneko-chan"

Suteneko's eyes bulged out of its sockets.

_Oh hell…_

_And with Logan?_

_Double hell…_

Once they were on stage,

Suteneko pointed her finger at the audience and announced,

"You guys better not laugh at me if my singing is suckish got it?"

"And if we do?" Ikuto challenged.

Suteneko smirked.

"Then, I'll just gather all your fans, shove them into a pit and throw you with them."

Immediately they all sweatdropped.

"So Logan-kun, what's our song?"

"Like A Star by Taio Cruz." Logan told her, his eyes fixed on the screen with a frown on his lips.

Suteneko however was happy.

_Yes! I only have to sing the same line over and over!_

"Amu, change the song would you?" Logan asked her.

"No way! I like this song Logan-kun."

Logan turned his head to look at her to argue but instead he was shocked.

_Crap! She looks too cute! With that pleading look on her face and all._

_Double crap!_

A blush, coming with a painful intensity, caused his face to mantle and cloud. Putting one hand over his mouth, in that universal gesture of embarrassment, he backed a step.

"Logan-kun?" Suteneko asked, taking a step forward.

"Are you okay?"

_So he's getting embarrassed is he?_

_Alright then, I'll just have to make him change._

"Alright! The music is starting! Time for MY chara change!"

Usually, a blue gem would appear on Logan's ear but instead one blue gem appeared on Logan's ear and another purple one appeared on the other. Suteneko however didn't notice this and concentrated on her singing.

**Suteneko**

Like a star, a star, a star, a star.

(X5)

She has a sweet voice

**Logan**

She's my everything,

Like a morning girl,

She's my angel up above my world,

She's the only one who understands me,

That's why I call her my new family.

Logan's good too.

Oh wait a minute; Song is using his chara change.

That means in reality Logan's singing isn't really that great.

Suddenly Logan takes Suteneko's free hand and brings her close to him, making Suteneko's face blush red in embarrassment. He turns to look at her and sings, only to her.

**Logan**

She's the only one that I want by my side

She's the only one that I believe can save my life

She makes me want to be a better man, oh why

She's higher than the sky

The suns and the moon

Suteneko blushes even redder and brings the mike to her lips so she can sing her part, looking away from Logan.

**Suteneko**

Like a star, a star, a star, a star.

(X5)

Logan smirks at her embarrassment and takes Suteneko's chin and lifts it up so that she only looks at him.

**Logan**

First let me say, she's the best of me

Is it cliche to say she's destiny

There's no one else but her

Well at least for me

That's exactly why I must now repeat that

Suteneko tries to break away from him but Logan puts his arm around Suteneko's waist, making her unable to move at all and like before, he looks at her whilst singing.

**Logan**

She's the only one that I want by my side

She's the only one that I believe can save my life

She makes me want to be a better man, oh why

She's higher than the sky

The suns and the moon

Suddenly Free notices the purple gem on Logan's ear and points it out to his brothers.

"Guys, look!"

The charas were shocked.

Is the purple gem the one causing Logan's flirty behavior?

Because we all know that Logan won't flirt with Suteneko OPENLY in public.

**Suteneko**

Like a star, a star, a star, a star.

(X5)

Logan takes Suteneko's free hand and twirls her around the stage; Suteneko couldn't contain it anymore and started giggling.

**Logan**

She's my star, my light, starry night

Aviator shades 'cause she shines so bright

Beats on the G5, songs I write

Just so I can take her on the G5 flights

Yeah, she's my type, just my height

She's my fit, she's just right

She's like, 'I think we might, go far'

I'm like, 'you right'

She can be my angel wings

Her voice sounds like an angel sings

Yeah, I'll be back for the trademark strings

Just try to compliment the sounds she brings

She's like, 'we could go far'

I'm like, 'you, you, you, are'

I'm like, 'you, you, you, are'

'You are my guiding star'

Logan grabbed her waist and waved her from side to side. Suteneko smiled while he did this and sang her last verse;

**Suteneko**

Like a star, a star, a star, a star.

(X5)

When she was done, Suteneko took hold of his shoulders and laughed. Logan's chara change ended and the gems disappeared. Logan looked down to see a grinning Suteneko and couldn't help but smile. Their heads turned to see everyone applauding loudly.

When they got back to their seats, the phone started to ring. Suteneko got up and answered;

"Hello?"

…

"Yes speaking."

…

"Yes I know her. Why is she there?"

…

"Yes please and thanks."

…

"Hey! I thought you said you couldn't come?"

…

"Why you sneaky little…"

…

"Ok, I'm coming over. See you in 5."

Suteneko put down the phone and made her way to the door.

"Suteneko-chan what happened?" Logan asked.

Suteneko just smiled;

"You'll see."

And with that, she opened the door and left. When she did, everyone shot puzzled looks at the door.

"Hey Logan-kun, Suteneko-chan told me that you have a new egg?" Mina asked, interrupting everyone's stares at the door.

Logan nodded and pulled the egg out his pocket.

"Yeah I do" He said, showing it to her.

"Why does it have butterflies similar to Cho's & Chouko's eggs?" Miuko asked

Logan blushed, "I think my dream has something to do with Suteneko-chan actually."

At that moment, the egg started to crack and a chara popped out.

_She looks like Suteneko!_

_Hey wait…SHE?_

The chara had golden bronze skin, dark brown eyes and black hair similar to Suteneko's. She was wearing a purple dress shirt and matching skirt. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail. She smiled when she laid her eyes on Logan.

"Hello Logan-kun. My name is Kahn."

But before Logan could speak a strange new voice spoke up, interrupting him;

"Whose chara is that?"

They all turned to see…

**Suteneko: *faints from exhaustion* (This was like over 3000 words Longest ever)**

**Chouko: I pity her; she has to do two more chapters too.**

**Cho: I'm sure with our encouragement, she can do it. Ne? Chouko-chan?**

**Chouko: *yawn* Whatever, its late over here. So, oyasumi.**

**Cho: Oyasumi…**

**Well then, bye minna-san!**

**Please review!**


	4. Atsuko who? Huh? Suteneko is singing?

**Suteneko: Going to Malaysia took damn loads of my time!**

**Chouko: So what? You enjoyed it**

**Cho: You gotten closer with your cousins and you even had a facial.**

**Chouko: Plus you even-**

**Suteneko: Ok, stop there. I have no time. **

**I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its other characters.**

They all turned to see a girl around 13 years old, her hands in her pockets, starring at Kahn curiously.

Why does she look like Suteneko? The girl thought to herself.

The girl before them had porcelain doll skin, shoulder length blue hair and blue eyes. The strange thing is that there was more of green showing in her right eye than her left. Her hair was tucked into the black hoodie she was wearing. She didn't fully zip the hoodie so you could see that she wore a gray T-shirt underneath she also wore black skinny jeans. On her feet were black Converse sneakers. Next to her were two charas.

Chouko and Cho recognized her charas, "Kai! Momoko!"

They flew forward to them and started talking to them.

The one on the right, called Kai had a bright red star tattoo on her right eye and she wore clips in her blue hair to keep it in place so that it won't cover her green eyes. She wore a black vest and white and blue shirt, there was writing on the shirt but it wasn't readable. She even wore black skinny jeans with green and red calligraphy on it.

The one the left, Momoko has a yellow crescent moon on her right eye. Her aqua hair was pulled to the side, fully showing her white eyes. She wore a blue dress that had calligraphy on it.

Just then, Suteneko came into the room,

"What's going on in here?"

Then, she noticed, Kahn.

"Logan-kun is that your chara?" Suteneko asked, pointing to Kahn.

"Yeah she is."

Smiling, Kahn flew towards Suteneko and stopped short just inches away from her face.

"It's nice to finally meet you in person, Suteneko-san. My name is Kahn"

"Yes it's a pleasure as well Kahn-san."

"Kahn-kun."

"I'm sorry?"

"Please call me Kahn-kun."

_Isn't she a girl?_

"All right, Kahn-kun"

Kahn grinned,

"Did you know Suteneko-san that Logan thought you looked gorgeous when he first saw you?"

Suteneko and Logan blushed.

"Really?"

"Yes and he thought you were adorable when you asked him not to change the song, he blushed that's why he backed away from you earlier."

Suteneko and Logan blushed even redder.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day when Suteneko would blush." The blue haired girl teased.

"Atsuko!" Suteneko yelled.

"I hate you!" She told her, looking away.

Atsuko wrapped her arms around the girl and hugged her,

"Suteneko-chan lies! Suteneko-chan loves me!

I love you, You love me,

We are a happy family, with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you.

Won't you say you love me too?"

Suteneko couldn't contain it anymore and laughed.

"Why the heck are you singing the Barney song?" she asked, wrapping her own arms around Atsuko.

"Because I like Barney!" the blue haired girl retorted.

"Uhh…Suteneko-chan, could you introduce your friend to us?" Mina asked her.

"Oh right."

The two girls raised one hand in greeting and the other, wrapped around each other's waist.

"Guys, this is my friend, Atsuko."

"Tsukihiro Atsuko. Yorushiku"

Everyone else nodded.

"So are you writer like Neko-chi, Mina-chi & Logan-chi?" Yaya asked.

"Yeah. My username is What is Done is Done"

Everyone's eyes widened.

"The one who wrote Masked Guardians?" Kairi asked

"The one who wrote Breaking?" Hikaru asked

"The one who wrote Trust?" Rikka asked

"The one who wrote My Foster Family?" Amu asked

Atsuko laughed, "Yup, all my stories."

Then suddenly she turned to Suteneko, "Hey, have you sung yet?"

"You just missed it." Chouko answered for her bearer.

"Damn, I really wanted to see you sing." Atsuko cussed

"Too bad" Suteneko told her, smirking.

Suddenly, Atsuko started to push Suteneko towards the stage.

"Hey, what are you-?"

"You're going to sing."

"No way! I already did!"  
Mina walked up to Suteneko, mike in hand.

"Actually you only sang the same lines over and over." Mina told her, passing her the mike.

"But, but!"

"Quit whining and sing already." Atsuko told her as she sat on the free seat on the couch.

Song looked at Suteneko worriedly,

"Her hand is shaking. She must be nervous." He thought aloud.

Suddenly, he heard manic laughter coming from behind him, so he turned to see that it was Chouko."

"Why is Chouko-tan laughing?" Michael asked.

"The…song!" Chouko answered him, pointing to the monitor in between her laughs.

**Only Girl in the World by Rihanna**

Nya was confused, "So?"

"It's Suteneko-chan's favourite song. She even sings it to herself often." Cho explained

"Really? Then how is her singing Cho-chan?" Lee asked.

Suddenly, Cho began to sense Suteneko's glare on her back and sweatdropped.

"You'll see soon enough."

_I hate this…_

_I hate this…_

_GAH! I HATE THIS DAMN IT!_

"SUTENEKO!"

Suteneko looked up.

"Just to what you always do when you're up there." Atsuko advised her.

Suteneko closed her eyes

Just do what I always do.

Just act.

She opened her eyes and sang with a smile on her face;

La la la la  
La la la la  
La la la la

Everyone's eyes except Atsuko, her charas and Suteneko's own, widened in shock.

_What the?_

_She looks so different!_

_So confident!_

I want you to love me, like I'm a hot guy

Atsuko snickered,

_You guys, seen nothing yet._

Keep thinkin' of me, doin' what you like

Chouko smirked.

_Time to shine, Mila, time to shine…_

So boy forget about the world cuz it's gon' be me and you tonight

Cho smiled.

_She really does love this song__  
_

I wanna make your bed for ya, then imma make you swallow your pride

Atsuko's charas began to laugh at everyone's shocked expressions

_And this is only the beginning!_

Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world  
Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love  
Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
Only girl in the world...  
Like I'm the only one that's in command  
Cuz I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man  
Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world  
Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love  
Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
Only one...

"That girl deserves a perfect 10." Song said.

"No! A 100" Song takes it back.

"Forget it, it's a 1000!"

"Gah! Screw it, it's a million!"

Want you to take me like a thief in the night  
Hold me like a pillow, make me feel right  
Baby I'll tell you all my secrets that I'm keepin', you can come inside  
And when you enter, you ain't leavin', be my prisoner for the night

Suteneko, smiling started dancing as she sang;

Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world  
Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love  
Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
Only girl in the world...  
Like I'm the only one that's in command  
Cuz I'm the only one who understands, like I'm the only one who knows your heart, only one...

I wonder if I should ask Suteneko whether she's interested in a recoding contract, Yukari thought to herself

Take me for a ride  
Oh baby, take me high  
Let me make you first  
Oh make it last all night  
Take me for a ride  
Oh baby, take me high  
Let me make you first  
Make it last all night

Logan and Kahn widened their eyes in shock,

_Her heart egg is sparkling!_

Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world  
Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love  
Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
Only girl in the world...  
Like I'm the only one that's in command  
Cuz I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man  
Only girl in the world...  
Girl in the world...  
Only girl in the world...  
Girl in the world...

When she was done, everyone applauded. Suteneko bowed then walked back to the couch.

Atsuko smirked "As expected of an-"

Suteneko quickly put her hand over her mouth cutting her off.

"The guys don't know about that Atsuko-chan." Suteneko whispered in her ear.

Atsuko shot her look that, 'Are you serious? They don't know?' kind of look.

Suteneko nodded and pried Suteneko's hand away from her face.

"Fine, fine, I won't say anything."

Logan raised an eyebrow at what Atsuko said.

_I'll get it out of Suteneko later._

Suddenly music played and he looked up to see Mina & Atsuko on stage with mikes in hand.

On the monitor it read;

**Untouched by the Veronicas**

I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah  
lalalalalalalala

I can't lie lie lie lie lie lie  
I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want  
Don't stop  
Give me give me give me what you got got  
Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more  
Don't even talk about the consequence  
Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me  
And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think  
Cause you're the only one who's on my mind  
I'll never ever let you leave me  
I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched  
And I need you so much

See you, breathe you, I want to be you  
Alalalala alalalala  
You can take take take take take time time  
To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life  
Give me give me give me all of you you  
Don't be scared  
I'll see you through the loneliness of one more more more  
Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right  
'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around  
To answer all the questions left behind  
And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today  
You've still got me to hold you up up  
And I will never let you down (down)

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched  
Alalalala alalalala  
Untouched  
Alalalala alalalala

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched, untouched, untouched

Suteneko sighed in content;

"I love this song…."

Once the two girls sat down on the couch again, an announcement was made on the intercom,

"Dear guests, on the monitor, you would see the New Year firework display and countdown. Please do help yourself and countdown the end of year along with us."

Suteneko got up and went hurriedly went behind the coach. When she came back, she was carrying a box full of sparklers, party poppers and etc. Mina and Atsuko and tossed them to each person.

"10"

"9"

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Everyone popped their poppers and sparkled their sparklers.

"IT'S 2011!"

The fireworks started. The girls oohed and ahhed, the boys however were looking at Nikaidou, waiting for the signal.

Nikaidou smirked, "Ok, boys. NOW!"

And together, the boys leaned forward to the girls and kissed their temples.

The girls blushed in return. Mina & Atsuko snickered.

"Logan-kun, why did you do that?" Suteneko asked, blushing.

"No reason." Logan simply told her.

Ikuto stretched and stood up from his spot on the couch,

"Well it's officially the New Year and now it's time for me to have my first cat nap for the year."

Ikuto held his hand out to Amu, "After I walk my girlfriend back home."

Amu smiled, took his hand in his and Ikuto helped her out of her seat.

Utau and Rima nodded to their boyfriends that it was time for them to leave as well and together with the Amuto couple, they walked out the door, waving goodbye.

Yuu and Yukairi got up to leave too.

"Wait a minute, Nee-san! You're supposed to bring the Guardians and I back home in your car!"

"Sorry Kairi! Nee-san has to go! Nikaidou and I have something planned. Bye!"

Mina shook her head.

How irresponsible.

"Don't worry Kairi; I'll take you guys home." Mina said as she got up from her seat.

"Crap."

Everyone turned to see Atsuko glaring at her phone.

Suteneko leaned to see the text message.

"You've got to get back quick before you parents catch you." Suteneko told her.

Atsuko sighed, "I know, I'll be grounded if they find out I sneaked out."

"You sneaked out?" Logan asked surprised.

"Yeah, now I have to hurry back." Atsuko replied, slipping her phone back in her pocket.

"Want me to send you back?" Which hotel do you go to?" Mina asked

"Thanks. It's the Fujiya Hotel."

"What a coincidence I go to the same one. Logan? Suteneko? What about you two? Yours is Hotel Tokyo Dome Hotel right? Want me to send you guys back too?" Mina asked

Suteneko was about to say yes but Logan cut her off.

"The hotel is not too far from here. We'll walk. Thanks Mina-san."

Mina nodded. After Suteneko and Logan exchanged goodbyes, the Guardians, Mina & Atsuko left."

"Shall we go?" Suteneko asked Logan.

"Not yet."

Suteneko raised an eyebrow as Logan sat down on the couch.

"Sit down."

Suteneko did and turned her head to look at Logan curiously.

"I've got a few questions to ask."

**Suteneko: I'm tired! (More than 3000 words!)**

**Chouko: One more chapter! Then you can rest! One more!**

**Cho: Gambete Mila-chan!**

**Suteneko: *sigh* Please review.**


	5. Questions and a kiss?

**Suteneko: My brain hurts damn it!**

**Chouko: Do it! Or I'll dress you up in a SKIRT the next time you go to a party!**

**Suteneko: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

**Cho: She really hates skirts….**

"What kind of questions?" Suteneko asked.

"Well first you told me that you hated girly stuff like make-up but why did you say that you only wear the natural kind? Second, what did you stop Atsuko-san from saying something earlier?"

Suteneko raised an eyebrow, "Is that all?"

"Well yeah."

"Ok but it's a long story."

"I'm all ears." Logan told her.

Suteneko took a deep breath before starting her story,

"Ok first, when I joined primary school, my I joined ballet dance and then-"

Immediately Logan and his charas started laughing.

"You? Ballet? HAHAHA!"

Suteneko crossed her arms and glared at the brunette.

When he finally stopped laughing and saw Suteneko's face, he sweatdropped,

"Oh crap, you weren't joking."

Suteneko punched his arm in response.

"Ow!"

"I can't believe you!"

"I'm sorry! Just continue, please."

"Suteneko sighed and continued her story.

"After two years, my father didn't like the fact that I went for dance instead of sports. He made me change then I went for swimming for another two years. Then for my last two years, I chose brownies AKA Girl Guides."

"You? A girl guide? I can't imagine you going from door to door selling cookies." Logan told her.

"We didn't go door to door; we asked our relatives anyway after I left primary school to secondary school, I went for the Drama Club."

Logan started to laugh again and Suteneko scowled.

He stopped laughing and tried to apologize but Suteneko just ignored him and got up but Logan pulled her back to her seat.

"I'm sorry; I promise I won't laugh anymore."

Suteneko sighed, "Promise?"

"Promise."

With that last word, Logan took Suteneko's legs, put them on his lap, and grabbed her waist and wrist, bringing her close to him. He wrapped his arms around her and smirked at her beet-root face.

"Why did you pull me into this position Logan?" She asked him.

"Because I don't want you to lose your temper and leave again. Also why can't I have a cute girl sitting on my lap?" he teased

Suteneko tried to wiggle her way out but Logan only tightened his grip.

"I hate it when we're alone."

"Why? Because I flirt with you like this when we are?"

"Shut up. Do you want me to continue or not?" Suteneko asked, irritated.

Logan nodded.

"Now during those last four years in primary school, I joined voluntary performances, plays, dances and etc. So obviously I had to wear make-up. But the first time I ever wore was in ballet. Then in secondary school, I remembered how I liked acting in those plays s I joined the Drama Club and I act in skits, plays and others."

"Hmm…okay…so what was the latest role you played?"

"A slut"

Logan raised an eyebrow, "A slut?"

"Yup."

"What did you wear?"

Immediately Suteneko went into a state of panic,

"Suteneko-chan?" he asked her.

"Is there something you don't want to tell me?"

Suteneko sweatdropped.

"Well the skit I did, I dressed 3 times. The first time, I wore flats, blouse and…shorts." Suteneko finished nervously.

Logan's eyebrow twitched before urging Suteneko to continue.

_I haven't seen her in shorts yet!_

"I wore a short sleeve black jacket, white sleeveless blouse and black shorts."

Logan's eyebrow twitched again and Suteneko continued.

"And a dress."

"What kind of dress?"

"A black strapless prom dress that ended to my knees."

Logan didn't say anything for a while and then suddenly his lips twitched to form a smirk

"I want pictures."

"Huh? Of what?" Suteneko asked, puzzled.

"Of you in those clothes of course."

"No way!

"Pretty please?"

"HELL NO!"

"Don't make me go to Plan M, Suteneko-chan." Logan warned her.

Suteneko's eyes widened

_Oh god no…_

*Ping*

A halo appeared above Logan's head. He reached over and started to tickle Suteneko.

"LOGAN! HAHA!"

_I so love doing this._

"I'm not going to stop until you agree to those pictures."

"HAHA! NO WAY! HAHA!"

Kahn shook her head and flew over to Cho & Chouko.

"Did you two see-?"

"Yeah we did." Chouko told her.

"What's going on?" Lee asked as he and his brothers floated towards the girls.

"Did you guys see Suteneko's heart egg sparkle while she was singing?" Kahn asked her brothers.

They shook their heads.

"Cho-chan, do you have any idea what her new chara could be?"

"Probably something to do with music."

"Music?" Song asked

Chouko nodded,

"Yeah, Mila can't survive without music. She listens to music at least 10 hours a day."

Nya sweatdropped, "Seriously?"

"On the computer, she listens to songs, off the computer she listens to her iPod. That girl cannot live without listening to music."

"Especially since her younger brother introduced her to one of his favourite singers, Jason Derulo. She's always listening to his songs when writing fanfics. That singer is basically Mila-chan's newest favourite right now"

"OW! SUTENEKO-CHAN!"

"IT'S YOUR OWN FAULT IDIOT!"

Immediately the charas rushed to their bearers only to see the two glaring at each other.

"What's wrong?" Cho asked

"Suteneko-chan hit me!"

"Oh shut up will you? You sound as if you're already in a chara change with Michael! I guess you really are childish! And besides you wouldn't stop ticking me! You deserved that hit!"

Suteneko looked away angrily. Logan stared at her.

_Maybe I have gone a little too far…_

Logan slid up behind her and wrapped his arms around her,

"Sorry."

"I wonder how many times you have apologized to me today." Suteneko said tiredly

"Uhmm…3 times?" he laughed nervously.

Suteneko sighed, "I'm sorry too."

Logan instantly relaxed when he heard that but her next words shocked him.

"Let go."

"Huh?"

"Let me go." Suteneko said again.

Reluctantly, Logan pulled away and Suteneko turned to him again.

"Close your eyes."

Logan did so, wondering, what was in store for him.

Suddenly he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck and the familiar scent of Suteneko's perfume wafted into his nose.

_Her perfume…_

_I really like it._

_That's one the reasons why I like holding her so much, she smells nice._

Unconsciously, he wrapped his arms around Suteneko's waist, making the young girl blush in return. Nonetheless she leaned forward and kissed him.

Logan's eyes opened and were wide with shock.

Suteneko kissed Logan NOT on the lips but on the exact same spot Ikuto kissed Amu in episode 102, the corner of Amu's lips (yeah, that place).

Logan and Suteneko's faces were as red as a crab.

"Suteneko-chan, why did you?"

"To say sorry. Also to help your wound." She told him, shyly tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

_Wound?_

_Oh right, she punched me there, at that spot._

"How did you know that would work?" Logan asked

Suteneko blushed even redder, "It was something I read from a manga, actually it happened in two mangas."

Logan bit his lip to keep himself from laughing.

_Is she serious?_

"But I read about it on the internet too! It really does work!" Suteneko told him

Logan couldn't contain it anymore and chuckled.

"You really are…"

Logan put a hand behind her head and pulled her to his chest and hugged her.

"You really are too cute."

Suteneko blushed again.

Logan leaned forward and whispered huskily in her ear;

"Does that mean, the next time you have wounds, I can kiss them to make them better?"

Suteneko blinked, once then twice again and then all the colour drained from her face and it reddened up again in anger this time.

"LOGAN NO BAKA!"

**Suteneko: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Chouko: Its' three more hours.**

**Suteneko: Shut up anyway these are my resolutions**

**1. Get As on my next report card**

**2. Be nicer to my family**

**3. Go by my schedule dutifully**

**4. Save my pocket money every week.**

**Cho: Ja Ne! Please review!**

**And have a Happy New Year!**


End file.
